Le seigneur des ténèbres et la carte du maraudeur
by Jess Chang
Summary: C'est ma première fic! IL N'Y A QUE 2 CHAPITRES MAIS LES AUTRES VIENDRONT!
1. Chapter 1

**Le seigneur des ténèbres et la carte du maraudeur**

**Chapitre 1 : La traître au sang pur**

Une nouvelle année commençait pour James Potter et ses amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et ses ennemis Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et Tom Jedusor. James détestait surtout Severus Rogue, il faisait partie de la bande de Tom Jedusor, qui étaient surnommé les mangemorts. Seuls les sorciers et sorcières qui étaient de sang pure pouvaient y accéder. Bref, pour en revenir à Rogue, James le détestait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était amoureux de sa petite amie Lily Evans.

Au buffet de début d'année à Poudlard, le directeur Dumbledore avait très bien préciser que tout duels entre les différentes bandes de l'école était interdit. Il faisait allusion aux deux principales bandes, celle de James et celle de Tom. Bien attendu, personne ne semblait se soucier de ce que Dumbledore avait dit.

Tout le monde mangeait gaiement sauf trois personnes. Rogue, Malefoy et Jedusor s'étaient éclipser de la grande salle pour aller dans la chambre des Serpentards. Dans les mangemorts, Tom était surnommé Voldemort, c'était le chef. Dans cette chambre, ils faisaient une sorte de réunion.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait entrer un nouveau membre pour que nous soyons plus fort pour réussir ma quête, **dit Voldemort avec un petit sourire glacial.**

-Qui donc sir? Demanda Severus d'un air soucieux.

-La chère cousine de ce misérable Black, **répondit le concerné.**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien servir pour votre quête, sir? **Dit Malefoy d'un ton glacial.**

-Eh bien, elle pourrait amadoué son cher cousin et lui voler la carte du maraudeur, qui je suis sûr, pourra grandement nous aider dans notre ''mission'', **répondit Tom.**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, James, Sirius et Peter quitta le buffet pour rendre visite à Remus dans la cabane hurlante, car c'était une nuit de pleine lune. Pour leur sécurité, James se changea en cerf, Sirius en chien et Peter en rat. Il joua avec leur ami loup-garou tendit que Béatrice accepta l'invitation de se joindre au mangemorts. Voldemort lui expliqua son premier rôle a joué et elle accepta. Elle détestait Sirius malgré son lien de sang. 

En s'en allant de la cabane hurlante et en allant vers le passage de la statue de la sorcière borne de Poudlard, James, Sirius et Peter fut interrompu par la présence de Béatrice.

-Ah! Vous voilà! Je viens juste de découvrir votre secret bande de cabots! Et oui! James est un cerf, mon crétin de cousin est un sale chien et toi Pettigrow tu est un rat, **dit Béatrice.** Dans ton cas PETER, je ne suis pas surprise! En plus, je sais maintenant quelle est la clé de votre succès, c'est la carte que Potter viens juste de cacher dans sa poche.

-Oh non, **murmura Peter, apeuré.**

-Je suis prête à ne rien dire à propos de votre secret et de ne rien dire à madame Bibine que James vole ses vifs d'or, **déclara la jeune fille.**

-Comment à t'elle fait? **Se disa Sirius dans sa tête.**

-Mais une seule condition, si vous ne l'accepter pas, je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore serait ravie d'apprendre que vous allez en douce dans la cabane hurlante voir votre… je ne sais quoi, **dit Béatrice.**

-Et puis, co… com.. comment as-tu découvert ça? **Demanda Peter en se cachant derrière Sirius, les mains qui tremblotaient de peur.**

Peter était très mais très peureux! Il craignait tout ce qui le menaçait.

-Et bien, c'est simple, quand le buffet était fini, je vous ai vu vous en aller alors je vous ai suivi jusqu'à la sortie. Mais j'ai été interrompu par ce stupide Tom Jedusor, qui voulait m'échanger son vieux balai contre mon super balai, une comète 500, mentit Béatrice. Ensuite j'ai attendu dans le parc et j'ai vu un cerf et un chien qui transportait un rat puis quelques secondes plus tard, les piètres animaux se sont changer en vous et j'ai constater que vous étiez des animagus et que vous reveniez de la cabane hurlante. Ensuite j'ai vite entrer dans le château, puis en voulant se diriger dans les cachots, la statue de la sorcière borne s'est déplacer et je vous ai vu sortir du passage secrets, puis James a tapé sur une carte avec sa baguette magique en épelant les mots ''méfait accomplie'' , alors j'ai constaté que c'était une carte du château qui révélait tout ses passages secrets! **Expliqua joyeusement Béatrice.**

-Alors ma condition est de devenir membre de votre bande pour rapprocher les liens entre moi et mon cousin, **mentit la sorcière.**

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, d'accord tu es des nôtres mais tiens ta promesse sinon tu le regrettera, **répondit James.**

-Ça marche, **dit Béatrice qui était fier de son coup.**

-Il se fait tard, nous allons nous coucher, à demain, **dit Sirius qui n'était pas du tout content.**

Après avoir quitté le hall d'entrée, elle se dirigea dans le cachot jusqu'à la chambre des Serpentards et annonça à Voldemort qu,elle avait réussi sa première mission, d'entrer dans la bande à Potter pour lui voler la carte du maraudeur mais étrangement, elle ne révéla pas qu'ils étaient des animagus.

-Eh bien, maintenant je veux que tu crée des liens avec eux, et en plus quand je te le dirais tu volera la carte, mais pour la semaine à venir, tu CRÉERA des liens, **répondit Voldemort.**

Oui sir, **Dit Béatrice.**

Maintenant, tu peut aller dans ton dortoir, et j'allais oublier de dire que tu avais fait un excellent travail mais ne me déçois surtout pas dans les prochaines semaines, **Déclara Tom.**

Voldemort et toute sa bande alla dormir. La bande à James aussi alla dormir pour être d'attaque pour leur première journée de septième année, qui commençait avec une rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall, pour parler et décider des choix de cours des élèves de septième année, et également parler des métiers choisi par les élèves et leur Aspics.

**

* * *

NDA :** Ce chapitre est le commencement d'une histoire qui pourra vous sembler joyeuse, mystérieuse et cruelle en même temps. J'espère que vous vous sentirez d'attaque pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera ''La revanche de Rogue'' qui sortira probablement le week-end prochain. Et je vous prie d'être indulgent car c'est la première fic que j'écrit! 

Merci et bonne lecture!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La vengeance de Rogue **

Le lendemain matin, James, Peter et Sirius alla rejoindre Remus dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Remus semblait fatiguer après sa dure nuit en tant que loup-garou.

-Dure nuit Lunard? **Demanda Sirius**.

-Très dure, je ne me sens pas très en forme Patmol, **Répondit Remus**.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lunard, tu reprendras des forces au petit déjeuner, **dit James**.

-J'espère Cornedrue, **répondit Remus**.

-À au fait, nous… nous avons une nou… nouvelle amie dans la bande, **mentionna Peter**.

-Comment ça Queudver? **Demanda Remus**.

-À oui, ma cousine nous a surpris en train de…tu sais, **commença Sirius.**

-Oh no! Mais c'est une catastrophe, elle va mettre tout le monde au courant!**Dit Remus affolé.**

-Pas de danger, sa condition de ne rien dire était d'être un membre de notre bande pour sois-disant se rapprocher de Patmol, **expliqua James.**

-Mais je croyais qu'elle détestait Patmol,** mentionna Remus.**

- Moi aussi figure toi, pas plus tard qui hier au buffet de début d' année, elle m'a traiter de sale troll, **s'exclama Sirius .**

-Depuis quand de déteste-t-elle autant Patmol?**Demanda James.**

-Très bon…bonne question Cornedrue,** mentionna Peter.**

-Et bien pour répondre à Cornedrue et à Queudver, Béatrice depuis son tout jeune âge de ne m'aimais pas beaucoup pour une raison que j'ignore, mais ça l'a empirer lorsque le choipeau magique m'a placer dans la maison de Griffondor, car elle comme tout ma famille et mes ancêtres, ont été placer dans la maison de Serpentard(seule les sorciers et sorcières de sang pur peuvent y être placer). Donc pour elle, je suis un misérable sorcier de sang pur, qui déshonneur sa famille en s'associa avec les sang-de-bourbes. **Expliqua Sirius.**

-En tout cas allons mangé notre petit déjeuner, j'ai une faim de loup!** S'exclama joyeusement et vivement Peter sans bégayer.**

Alors, après cette grande discussion, nos quatre amis allèrent déjeuner dans la grande salle. Tout Poudlard mangeait leur petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Eugène le hibou de James, lui apporta la gazette des sorciers(le journal le plus lu dans le monde des sorciers).

-Génial!**S'exclama James.**

-Il vient de sortir un nouveau balai, cest une comète 700, elle est beaucoup plus belle et plus rapide que ta comète 500 Béatrice, sans vouloir te vexer. **S'exclama James stupéfait.**

- Peut-être quelle est plus rapide et plus belle que ma comète 500, mais je crois pas que tu puisse te l'offrir Cornedrue!**Répondit Béatrice en ricana.**

-Elle n'a pas tord tu sais, même si ton père travail au ministère de la magie, je ne croit pas qu'il en a les moyen.** Mentionna Lily.**

-Peut-être, mais on peut toujours espérer, **répondit James** .

Après leur bon déjeuner, il attendirent dans la grande salle pour leur choix de cour. En premier c'était les Poussoufles , les Serdaigles, les Serpentards et ensuite c'était les Griffondors qui faisaient leur choix de cours dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Les élèves allaient voir chacun leur tour McGonagall, rendu au élève Serpentard, McGonagall appela Béatrice.

-Béatrice Black a votre tour! Et bien mademoiselle Black vos buses de votre cinquième année son parfaite. Mais je vois que l'année passer en potion vous avez obtenu une note un peu moins bonne que votre buse de cinquième année, mais vous pouvez quand même essayer d'obtenir vos Aspic en potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Votre premier cour sera de une heure à deux heures, ce sera mon cour de métamorphose. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarade, **dit McGonagall**.

-Mr Jedusor a votre tour. Vos note sont excellentes, mais vous n'avez pas encore préciser ce que vous vouliez faire comme métier. **Dit McGonagall. **

-Et bien c'est parce que je ne sais pas se que je pourrai faire comme métier, **mentit tom .**

-Dans ce cas, tu décidera plus tard, pour l'instant, tu ira en cour de métamorphose avec Béatrice, Mr Rogue et Mr Malefoy, **répondit McGonagall.**

Maintenant les Griffondors ,je vais commencé avec Mr Potter! **S'exclama ****McGonagall.**

-Bonjour Potter, vous commencerez, d'âpres ce que je vois dans vos dossiers scolaire, vous commencerezen cours de métamorphose, cette après midi, avec vos camarades( Sirius, Peter, Remus et Béatrice). **Expliqua McGonagall.**

Après les choix de cours et le dîner, le cour de métamorphose commença avec McGonagall. Dans ce cours les serpentards et les Griffondors était ensemble.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur un sujet important et très utile, c'est-à-dire les portoloins, **commença le professeur** **McGonagall.**

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est qu'un portoloin? **Demanda McGonagall.**

-Un portoloin est un objet ensorceler qui transporte la personne qui le touche a un endroit bien précis, **expliqua Rupert Macline.**

-Excellent, Mr Macline, j'ajoute cinq point a Griffondor, **déclara ****McGonagall.**

-Et pour votre information, nous allons faire des portoloins dans ce cour à l'aide de petite coupe d'argent, **mentionna McGonagall.**

-Mais avant de commencer, vous devez savoir la formule suivante ''Portolia''. Quand vous faite un portoloin, vous devez mentionner l'endroit où il menera dans votre formule. Je sais que la plupart de vous n'ont pas besoin d'un portoloin , car vous savez transplané. Mais c'est obligatoire dans la matière. Aujourd'hui je veux que votre portoloin vous transporte dans le hall de l'école. Donc votre formule sera ''Portolia hall de Poudlard''. Si une lumière bleu jaillit de votre baguette, vous avez réussit. Maintenant venait cherché vos coupe et travailler. **Expliqua McGonagall.**

Après cinq essais, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter avait réussit, comme la majorité des élèves. Lily et Tom Jedusor (Voldemort) avait réussit après deux essais. Après sept essais Severus Rogue n'avait pas réussit.

-Alors Rogue tu ne s'est pas ensorceler des objets, **lança James.**

- La ferme Potter, **répliqua Rogue**

-Si vous ne cessez pas de vous chamaillier, vous irez en retenu, **avertissait McGonagall furieuse.**

-''Portolier hall dex Poudlard'' **S'écria Rogue**

Sa coupe explosa en mille morceaux!

-Ce n'est pas ''Portolier hall dex Poudlard'', c'est ''Portolia hall de Poudlard'', **dit James en riant.**

Toute la classe se mit a rire sauf les mangemort et Lily qui ne semblait pas trouver ça drôle.

-C'est ta faute si j'ai raté mon travail imbécile, ''Rictusempra!'', **s'écria Rogue.**

James reçus le sort de plein fouet et fus projeter par terre. James se releva et cria :

-''Rictusempra!''

Rogue fut aussitôt projeter par terre, et quand il se releva James cria :

-''Tarentallegra!''

Aussitôt Rogue sentit ses jambes s'agiter en une danse effréné. Heureusement McGonagall intervint en criant :

-''Finite Incantatem!''

Aussitôt les jambes de Rogue cessèrent de danser.

-J'en ai assez, vous irez en retenu ce soir! **S'écria le professeur McGonagall furieuse.**

-Le cour est terminé! Aller au hall de l'école avec votre portoloin et vous Mr Rogue vous utiliserez le même portoloin que Mr Malefoy!** Déclara McGonagall. **

Rendu au hall d'entrée, Lily alla voir James.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'agir ainsi? **Demanda Lily.**

-Et bien…, **commença James.**

Elle l'interrompit après seulement deux mots en lui disant :

-Si tu recommence Potter, c'est fini entre nous!** S'écria-t-elle furieuse**(Évidemment s'était des paroles en l'air).

Cornedrue, c'est de la faute à ce misérable mollassons de Rogue si tu va retenu ce soir et que Lily est furieuse, **mentionna Sirius.**

-Tu a raisons Patmol profitons de cette récréation pour donner une leçon à Rogue, **répondit James.**

Nos quatre amis allèrent donc, dans le parc de l'école où de belles fleurs et trois borne fontaines montre leur présence et n'oublions pas que la serre du professeur chourave est juste à côté.

Proche d'une fontaine Remus mentionna :

-À quelqu'un à laisser du mucus de véracrasse!

- Ramasse-les Lunar, ça peut nous être utile, **répondit James.**

Et un peu plus loin James disa alors :

-À voilà notre bon ami Rogue.

-C'est de ta faute , si nous sommes en retenu et que Lily est furieuse, tu va me le payer Rogue! **S'exclama James furieux.**

-''Rictusempra'', **cria James**

Rogue fut projeter dans une des bornes fontaines du parc. Il était tout mouillé et très furieux.

Et que dit tu de ça Rogue, **s'écria James**

Puis les quatre amis lancèrent le mucus de véracrasse que Remus avait trouvé sur Rogue, puis il s'en allèrent du parc pour se rendre à leur cour de ''défense contre les forces du mal'', tendit que Rogue cria :

-Tu va me le payer Potter, je vais me vengé!

Pendant que Rogue se changeait pour aller en classe, Tom arriva dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est qui t'ai arrivé Serverus?**Demanda Voldemort**.

-C'est un coup de James Potter sir. **Répondit Rogue.**

- Nous allons donner une petit leçon a Potter, **dit Voldemort.**

- Demain Potter à quidditch contre Serpentard.** Dit le seigneur des ténèbres. **

-Je pense savoir quelle sorte de leçon vous allez donner à ce bâtard de Griffondor! **S'exclama Rogue. **

-Eh bien Severus, il ne faut pas se le cacher, tous les élèves de Poudlard savent très bien que Potter est le meilleur attrapeur de quidditch de l'école. Nous allons donc ensorcelez le vif d'or de manière à faire réfléchir ce misérable troll qu'il ne faut jamais s'en prendre aux Mangemorts,** ricana le seigneur des ténèbres. **

Après cette discussion, les deux adeptes du mal s'en allèrent en cours. Bien que ce ne fut que la première journée de classe tout les élèves de Poudlard, faisaient leurs devoirs durant presque toute la soirée, sauf Rogue et James qui étaient en retenue et Tom Jedusor et ses Mangemorts, qui eux ensorcelaient le vif d' or pour le match de demain matin (les cours avaient été reporté par la générosité et la passion de Dumbledore).

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves prenaient leur déjeuner avec l'excitation de voir le premier match de quidditch opposant Griffondor et Serpentard. À la table des Griffondors, James était le seul à recevoir du courrier pendant leur déjeuner.

-Ah! Regarde Cornedrue, c'est ton hibou Eugène, **mentionna Rémus.**

-Ah non! J'ai reçu une beuglante de ma mère, je crois que ça concerne l'accident d'hier, **s'exclama James!**

**''JAMES POTTER COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ TE BATTRE EN CLASSE? JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS PENSÉ QUE MON PROPRE FILS PUISSE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE! LE PROFFESEUR MCGONAGALL A ÉTÉ SELON MOI PLUS QUE GENTILLE DE T'INFLIGER UNE SEULE PETITE RETENUE!'' **

Après son déjeuner, James alla se préparer pour le match de quidditch. À dix heures le match commença. Le commentateur du match était ancien un élève de Poudlard , qui avait été renvoyé quelque année auparavant pour une histoire de chambre des secrets ou quelque chose du genre.

- Ici Rubelus Hagrid, gardien des clefs à Poudlard, bienvenue a ce match opposant l'équipe des Griffondors en rouge contre l'équipe des Serpentard en verts, l'arbitre de ce match est madame Bibine. Bon match a tous!

- Le match commence bien pour Serpentard déjà 10 points de marqué!

- Wow, déjà 30 points pour Griffondor!

- Maintenant il y a égalité de 40 points entre les deux formations.

- Oh, le vif d'or a fait son apparition! Potter et Maclay font la course pour le vif d'or. Oh quel dommage Maclay s'est fait frapper par un cognar envoyer par Bellvine de Griffondor. Potter a le chemin libre, il sapproche du vif d'or et …Oh non, le vif d'or a été ensorcelé, Potter a attraper le vif d'or mais celui-ci a exploser. Potter a tombé de son balai et il est surment blesser. Griffondor a gagner mais dans la tristesse.

Ce chapitre prend fin , le prochain s'intitulera ''Le commencement de la quête du seigneur des ténèbres''. Il sortira dans environ trois semaines. Merci au bon commentaire qu'on m'a envoyer pour le premier chapitre. Le troisième chapitre sera plus intrigant et plus cruelle que les premiers.

Bonne Lecture


End file.
